


T-Shirt Aesthetic

by TheNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (I lie), Hanzhardt, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Regret Free, Reinzo, The Closet Sinner embarrasses herself, Worth It, a discord server was involved in making this possible, it's a midnight posting again, once again, oversized t-shirt aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo indulges himself in a hot, lazy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirt Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, and as filthy as ever. This is a compulsive writing, as I have countless other fics in progress, yet this just said 'No, we have to be written now'. Shout out to my husband again for inspiring this *cries* she inspires me with her art so much. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me in my Reinzo/Hanzhardt phase! (it's not a phase, it's a lifestyle at this point, not gonna lie)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Waking to the comfort of sun-warmed blankets and a generously-sized mattress was something that Hanzo still marveled over. Years of traveling the roads, scrapping by with what he could afford, or find, had buried deep his memories of these sorts of luxuries. It was a blessing that he could now experience these again, and he sometimes wandered if that made him soft. How was he going to survive, now that he'd been reintroduced to this level of living?

He'd deal with it when it came to that, he decided, rolling over. He stretched out his legs, tangled in the sheets, curling his toes and arched back with a sigh. He should be up by now. Up and doing something productive. Warm rays of light was streaming in through the window, making the room a touch too warm, and he contemplated cracking open the window a bit.

Humming to himself, Hanzo decided that was too much work, and instead buried his face in a pillow and wrapped his arms around it. Reinhardt had disappeared some time ago, probably off to get food, and harass the younger agents for the day. Hanzo smiled to himself at the thought of the older man, feeling a blush on his face despite no one else being here.

He could still feel Reinhardt's large hand cupping his face as he woke this morning. He'd been already dressed when Hanzo had blearily blinked himself awake, shushing him with a kiss that had probably worked him up a tad too much for that time of the morning. Reinhardt had only chuckled at the feel of his grasping hands, pulling back to lay another kiss to his forehead, before urging him back to sleep.

Hanzo groaned at the thought, feeling a pool of heat form low in his belly as he recalled solid shoulders under his fingers, and a palm tilting his head back. The dark marks on his throat replied with a throb to the direction his mind was taking him. With a huff, he hauled himself up into a sitting position. The sheets pooled in his lap, and he tiredly ran his hands over his face, purposely pulling on the skin. He could feel the sun beating down on his bare back, and sniffed at the sight of his slim feet peeking up from the other end of the bed. He wiggled his toes a bit, and stretched his arms above his head, just to groan at the releasing feel of his back muscles flexing.

Idly, he scratched his chest, eyes roving over the space that was Reinhardt's quarters on base. Most of Hanzo's stuff was here too, though they weren't officially sharing quarters yet. Hanzo found having his own room still had its uses, mostly for when he found himself in a mood and didn't want to be disturbed. Reinhardt never mentioned it, and for that he was secretly grateful. He didn't know what he would say to Reinhardt suggesting he give up his quarters to make room for something else, and moving in with him permanently.

He swung around to get off the bed, contemplating taking a long shower, feeling sweat forming on his back and shoulders. It was promising to be a very hot day at the Gibraltar base at this rate. Hanzo guessed it was maybe approaching 9 at this point, though his usual steady internal clock was a bit muddled from his recent overseas mission.

Shrugging his shoulders, he went to stand, but paused as he spied something under his feet. Blinking, he reached to pull it up and unfolded a large t-shirt. Oh. It was Reinhardt's sleep shirt. Hanzo rubbed the fabric between his fingers, eyeing the faded gold. Most likely it had fallen on the ground from where Reinhardt had dropped it on the bed, what with Hanzo's tendency to roll around the bed before waking.

It was soft, with frayed edges, that spoke of how old it was, and how often Reinhardt wore it. On impulse, Hanzo buried his face in the fabric, falling back on the bed with it. It was cool on his skin, and smelled naturally of Reinhardt cologne and vanilla scented hair wax. Hanzo sighed happily, legs unconsciously curling up, and wandered for a second if he could get away with staying in bed for another hour, just so he could cuddle with this shirt.

Lips quirking a bit, he decided he treat himself to it. It wasn't like there was anyone around to tell him otherwise. Squirming a bit, he shuffled around until he could pull Reinhardt's shirt on without sitting up. It pooled around him, and for a second Hanzo contemplated using the shirt next time Reinhardt was away. A pale comparison to the man himself, but being swamped in something much larger than himself, that smelled like Reinhardt, was a close second.

'A very nice close second' thought Hanzo, running his hands up his own torso, shivering at the drag of the cool t-shirt on his skin. The pool of warmth from earlier came back in a rush, and Hanzo buried his nose under the collar of Reinhardt's shirt, breathing deeply as teased his half hard cock.

He let loose a loud moan, feeling slightly naughty for what he was doing, even though logically he knew that what he was doing wasn't that bad. Before he could think to much about it, he rolled on to his knees to swipe the lube out of the bed side draw, and spilled some into his palm.

He jolted at the cold, but didn't hesitate to give himself a few quick pumps that had him groaning into his and Reinhardt's pillows. His other hand traveled up to flick and pull at one of his own nipples, causing him to bite into Reinhardt's shirt. He continued like this for a few minutes, each deep breath bringing the scent of Reinhardt, and working himself into a frenzy of knowing that he was doing this, doing this while wearing Reinhardt's _shirt_ , doing this without Reinhardt's _knowledge_.

He pushed himself up on one hand with a gasp, spreading his knees out further to his rock into his own hand. 'Reinhardt' he breathed out, hips jerking forward with a little more force. Pushing back, he moved his now free hand underneath him, finding he had to spread his knees further in order to find his entrance.

The first finger went in smoothly, making him flush a bright red as he recalled exactly why that, and buried his face into the collar of Reinhardt's shirt when he inserted a second. He could feel damp spots forming on the material, in places where he'd unconsciously sucked on the collar, and where his leaking cock was trapped under the mountain of shirt he was wearing. He'd have to wash the shirt now, lest Reinhardt wander why his sleep wear was so dirty. The thought had him moaning. Wondering how Reinhardt would react. Would he be oblivious? Or would he know with one look what Hanzo had done? He squirmed on the spot, feeling as if Reinhardt's gaze was already on him, scorching hot and heavy with lust. Could see those eyes, heavy brow lowered down in the way he did when intensely focused on something, or someone.

The heat in from his belly had spread throughout his body, and he felt more aware of the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, shoulders, back, and chest. A prickly feeling was overcoming his skin, and he shouted as he reflectively gripped his cock tighter, surprising himself with the burst of pleasure that had him panting loudly into the empty room.

The ache was growing more painful by the moment, and he felt frantic to find his peak, hands getting faster, clumsily sliding over his own length. He fell back onto the bed with a soft 'thump', legs curling up and spreading apart so he could drive his fingers in deeper. 'Ah!' he gasped, fingers just brushing his prostate, and sending sparks up his spine 'Reinhardt!'.

He ached to have his lover here all of a sudden; to have his large hands gripping the back of his thighs, and weight pinning him down. To have fingers, so much thicker than his own, spreading him wide. He bucked wildly into his hand, only to thrust back onto his fingers as memories of Reinhardt driving him into this very bed engulfed him. Of how even the night before, Reinhardt had spent an age indulging himself in opening Hanzo slowly, with fingers and tongue and oh Reinhardt was so good like that and he didn't, wouldn't, stop until he had Hanzo nearly screaming and pleading-

An echoing wail filled the room as Hanzo came, body jerking erratically with the force of his orgasm. He could barely register his feet kicking out, planting themselves firmly on the bed so he could arch his back high. He gasped out more cries, abandoning his hole in favour of fisting Reinhardt's shirt and bringing it to his face, breathing deeply and god, he wouldn't be able to think of cologne and hair wax the same now. The fabric pooled around his chest, revealing his bare lower half in a way that had him weakly moaning and hips twitching, feeling exposed. He let his hand on his now softening cock fall onto the sheets, nose wrinkling slightly at the wetness he felt on his skin.

He panted quietly into the room, feeling slightly concerned that someone might have heard him, but decided that there was a low chance of that. The walls were thick concrete in most places, and Reinhardt's room was mostly out of the way, set oddly away from the others when they'd customized a room to suit his size.

The sun had passed a bit so it wasn't shining directly in now, creating a soft lighting that had Hanzo yawning. He probably still had time to laze about a bit, before he'd be rushing to get the laundry done. He hoped he wouldn't run into Genji or, worse, McCree while on his way to get it all done. His brother had a strange obsession with seeing any evidence of his relationship, acting far to happily to know his brother was getting laid on a regular basis. And McCree was, well, McCree.

He yawned again, rolling on to his side and snagging a pillow. Oh well. He'd deal with that later.

He'd just started to doze off, when the door swung open and thumped the wall.

'Hanzo!'

The archer yelped, though he wouldn't admit it, and lurched to his feet, buckling as he feet sunk into the mattress. He wobbled wildly for a moment, arms flailing about, and legs still weak from his earlier activities. He found purchase stumbling back, bracing himself on the wall. He sighed in relief as the trembles stopped, but snapped his head around as he heard a thump on the floor.

Reinhardt was staring at him, mouth slightly open, and a bag of gear now lying on the ground. He must have been out in the courts, because he was wearing a singlet and his running trainers. A bright flush crept up Hanzo's face as he realized how this must look. Him, standing on the bed, in nothing but a shirt (not even his own shirt), still pink faced and hair mused up at the back from where he'd been grinding his head into the bed.

He swallowed, and watched Reinhardt's brows lower as he tracked the movement. He jumped when the door was suddenly slammed shut, stepping forward to get off the bed, but Reinhardt had his hand suddenly fisted in his own shirt, that Hanzo was _still wearing._

'Reinhardt' he gasped 'What-'

A squeak left him as Reinhardt yanked him forward into a heated kiss, prying open his mouth, and wasn't he just thinking about how good Reinhardt was with his tongue? Hanzo moaned, bringing his hands to grip fistfuls of his lovers snowy white hair. He felt their body weight shift and suddenly he was on his back, Reinhardt looming over him.

'What have you been up to mein kleiner spatz?'

The purr in Reinhardt's voice had a shiver rolling up Hanzo's spine, and he flushed hotly.

'I- Reinhardt, I just-'

He let out an 'eep' as one of Reinhardt's hands pushed up his shirt, revealing how white still painted his hips and stomach, and his cock was still a little red from his activities. Hanzo swore he saw a gleam in Reinhardt's eyes, and cursed internally as he felt the heat in his face spread to rest of him, knowing his body was turning a brighter pink.

Hanzo wriggled a bit, then froze as one of Reinhardt's hands clamped down on his hip in the way he imagined before and oh no. Reinhardt let loose a low growl, watching Hanzo's body react to him, and Hanzo just wanted to curl up his legs and hide his growing erection.

'You just what liebling?'

'J-just your shirt! And I.. I…'

Reinhardt leaned closer, breathing hotly on Hanzo's lips and squeezing on his hip harder. 'And?'

Hanzo let loose a quiet moan 'I just really _love_ this shirt Reinhardt'

Hanzo moaned louder as Reinhardt snarled, burying his face into Hanzo's neck, and the slight scrape of teeth had him keening.

' _Show me'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest. I was more embarrassed writing this, than I was Lion Riding. Masturbation is more embarrassing than Ass-Eating to me, and I think that says a lot about who I am as a person. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Leave a kudo and/or comment if you can. They are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
